


Asking

by MsFeistyy



Series: Gruvia Timeskip Drabbles [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFeistyy/pseuds/MsFeistyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Functions as a sort of sequel to "Bedtime" but stands on its own as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking

Every night when the candle was snuffed, Juvia asked a question. Sometimes with her voice, sometimes with her body.

 

"...Gray-sama, would you like to join Juvia?"

"No, Juvia."

"Gray-sama, can Juvia join you?"

"Un."

Her toes were cold and her breath was warm.

"That was a no!"

"Gray-sama, would you like to join Juvia?"

"No. That couch is too small, I'd have to be on top of you."

"Eep!"

"Juvia, you know it's my turn in the bed."

"But, perhaps if Juvia..."

" _Juvia!_ "

"SorryGray-samagoodnight."

 

"Is Gray-sama cold?"

"I'm an ice-mage."

"Lonely?"

"You're right there."

" _Lonely?_ "

"...Go to sleep, Juvia."

"If Juvia promises to stay on her side..."

"Juvia, there are no sides."

Her hand tugged gently, guiding.

He released it with a squeeze.

"Goodnight, Juvia."

"Gray-sama... can Juvia stay?"

"...I think you'd better go to the couch."

 

And every night, Gray answered. Always with an unspoken "Maybe tomorrow."


End file.
